


Dark Carnival

by Dermonster



Category: Homestuck, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dermonster/pseuds/Dermonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick REALLY hates clowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Carnival

I wasn't really sure what to expect when we entered the stadium.

There would, of course, be the entire performance setup, I had just hoped that we didn't encounter more zombies than necessary.

Ellis, as usual, was waxing poetic about Keith or something. Something about accidentally eating two grams of raw nuclear waste?

Rochelle was freaking out about something. Or she was high off of pills. Hard to tell. Coach was, as usual, trying to calm her down.

Frankly I just wanted to get out of here.

Finally, we grabbed what we could and set out into the stadium hallway.

No zombies. Strange.

A growl/whimper emanated from the bathroom side passage.

I crouched, gun held steady. "Hunter!"

The others quickly got into position and Coach peeked around the corner.

The hunter leaped out and... flew straight past us and out through the safe room door?

Odd, but I wasn't complaining.

"Sumthin' weird's goin' on here." Ellis practically shouted.

I may like the kid but damn is his voice loud.

"Let's get moving." I said, and moved forward, others close behind.

We entered the stadium.

Big and empty. With a constant honking sound coming from center stage, of which we didn't have a clear view.

"Somebody shoot the clown!"

I rolled my eyes. I know Coach. We've done this several dozen times now. Shut up.

Rochell took point and led the procession up to main stage.

She pretty much stopped dead in her tracks once she saw... whatever it was. I moved past her to take a look.

Honestly, I wasn't expecting much. A clown certainly. A cluster of zombies sure. Maybe a smoker or jockey.

What I didn't expect was a little kid hitting a dead clown in the face with a guitar surrounded by about four very dead tanks.

Correction: Three very dead tanks and one with it's limbs sheared off and trying to drag itself away using it's very tiny head. Which the kid very quickly put a stop to.

Note: It is apparently possible to cleave a tank in half, up/down, with a guitar.

Then he looked at us.

Correction: Not a kid. A weird ass clown kid in pajamas. And a midnight rider leather jacket. With horns.

Coach was staring at them. Now that I thought about it, they did resemble candy corn.

Good ol' Coach.

"HELLO THERE.  
did you come to see the dark carnival?  
FUCKIN' MIRACLES UP IN THIS MOTHERFUCKER.  
plays the tune so fuckin' loud  
HONK.  
honk.  
HONK.  
honk."

He then strummed a chord on that guitar.

The resulting explosion blew the roof of the stage off.

Somehow I knew this was going to get worse before it got better.


End file.
